


Under a Peach Tree

by Fyrefox666



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Anthro, Based off picture, F/F, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Sex between two women of different species, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrefox666/pseuds/Fyrefox666
Summary: Something has been troubling Tigress, she goes to meditate under the Peach Tree of Heavenly wisdom, but cannot find solace. That is till Viper comes along. Based on a picture by one, Nek0gami, over at Furaffinity, of Tigress and Viper having sex.Also, I love comments so please do leave them.





	1. Chapter 1

Under a peach tree

By Fyrefox666

Tigress meditated under the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, she was trying to clear her mind, but it wasn’t working. Just as she was almost able to free her mind of thought, a picture of viper would be conjured, on her back, looking at Tigress with lust, her snake body open and waiting for Tigress to claim.

Tigress threw back her head and opened her eyes to look into the branches of the peach tree, this was torture. For weeks her head had been filled with nothing but the snake's presence, and it got even worse when she was actually around Viper, which was often. She knew why she was being tormented, but she didn’t like it.

She’d long had a crush on her team mate, but until recently it had been nothing more than innocent romantic thoughts, when she was younger she thought perhaps it was just admiration for her fellow fighter, but as time wore on she realised that these thoughts were romantic in origin. Though for some reason her thoughts were rarely sexual, which she guessed was strange, however these last few weeks had been nothing but sexual thoughts.

And she knew what it was that had caused them, a random chance encounter, that was all, a random moment of chance had ruined her thoughts and almost certainly her chances of ever acting normal around Viper again. She saw it again in her mind, Viper in the wash house, on her back, breath hitching as she pleasured herself with her tail, not knowing that Tigress was standing just by the door, behind a small screen, watching her, becoming aroused as her object of affection openly twitched and turned in self-made pleasure, then reaching down between her legs and towel to touch herself, watching with unchecked desire as the snake used her own tail to explore her anatomy. Tigress had pleasured herself like never before as she watched, feeling her juices run down her thigh fur, then the rush and twitching of pleasure as she climaxed along with Viper, who didn’t stop, but continued past her first orgasm and into more, still as Tigress watched.

It shamed Tigress that she had given so easily to her wants, she should of knocked on the wash room door, she should of made some noise, but no, she had just watched and pleasured herself, then after, gone back to her room and pleasured herself more, imagining Viper with her, loving her, making love to her and Tigress making love to Viper. She remembered being wrecked the next day, her vaginal lips sore and painful, her clitoris overly sensitive and her smell like unwashed undergarments. None of the others had said anything, mostly cause she guessed they didn’t know what to say, so she made up a story about coming down with something, retreating herself to the wash room to clean the smell of masturbation and desperation out of her fur, and still she couldn’t contain herself. And in the same place, in the same way she had seen Viper, she masturbated to her mental imagining of it, and as her genitals stung from over use, she came again and again. She had then washed, the hot water of the wash house soothing her shame-ridden muscle cramps.

Tigress hadn’t pleasured herself in weeks, but still her imaginations of Viper on her back and twitching in pleasure ran through her mind. She tried again to meditate, hoping that the calming presence of the old tree would guide her in some way and again, she reached a plateau of peace within her mind, a place where her thoughts of Viper did not phase her, yet as she tried to go further, push the thoughts truly out of her mind, they came back with a vengeance. Tigress wanted to scream, but instead she punched the tree, heard a hard thud and then the soft fall of flowers.

This was getting annoying, and then she heard it, the distinctive slide of scales on hard-packed dirt. Tigress turned round to see the object of her affections slithering up to the tree, looking worried at the tiger surrounded by peach petals. She tried to think of a reason that she was up here but she couldn’t, it was late and she usual meditated in her room, there was no godly reason Tigress was up here, she felt like screaming again.

“Tigress, I thought I saw you heading up here after dinner. Why are you up here and” Viper paused to look around at the fallen peach petals “apparently hitting the peach tree of heavenly wisdom?” Viper asked, her head tilting to indicate her confusion.

“Oh, I was just… helping it shed its remaining petals from last year’s bloom” Tigress lied unconvincingly as she looked at the snake who looked back at her in befuddlement.

“Well you certainly seem to be doing a good job of it” Viper said as she slide up to sit by Tigress side “though you still didn’t tell me what you’re doing up here”, she finished.

“Oh, I was just meditating.” Tigress said, trying to be airy about it but failing miserably.

“You’ve been doing that at lot lately, anything you need help with? Because you know me and the rest of the guys are ready to help you with anything you need. Just name it and we’ll try to do it.” Viper said, looking out on to the valley from the next to Tigress.

Tigress sighed wearily as she answered “I don’t think this problem can be solved by Kung Fu, or the others. This is something I have to do by myself.”

“You’re pining after someone” Viper said plainly as she continued to watch the valley, Tigress staring at her in both amazement and horror.

Tigress’s voice cracked as she replied “How did you know?”

“Well,” Viper started as she turned around to Tigress “you’re acting funny. You’re going off to meditate for long periods of time for seemingly no reason, you’re trying as hard as you can to not hang around the group and your scent is loudly announcing that your horny to anyone with a good sense of smell.”

“Oh…um sorry” Tigress said deflated, tearing her eyes from Viper’s kind face. Her secret was out, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Po, Shefu, they must all know by now.

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Viper said turning back to the valley “You should smell Po whenever he’s around you in your training gear, could stink up the whole training hall. So tell me, who’s the lucky guy?” Viper said turning back to Tigress and smiling.   

“Oh, you wouldn’t know him,” Tigress spluttered as she tried to lie convincible to her snake teammate “he’s from outside the valley and he, um, travels a lot.” Tigress finished as she looked at Viper, the visions of her spread sexually for Tigress already beginning to form in her mind.

“Well, he must be a very lucky man then, to have someone like you waiting for him here after his long travels.” Viper said sort of sadly, her smile seeming forced and unconvincing.

“Yes, I suppose he is.” Tigress said as she looked at Viper, noting the sadness in her voice, hoping beyond hope that that sadness was for her, jealousy for an imagined lover. She leaned in slightly, it just feeling right at that moment.

“Yes, he is” Viper said also leaning in, their lips mere moments apart. She looked so beautiful to Tigress in that moment, the soft light from the valley down below and the stars up above making her seem ethereal. And then Tigress did it, in one slow action she brought her and Viper’s lips together, staring into Viper’s eyes all the while. At first they were wide, but then they closed and she was kissing Tigress back, Tigress closed her eyes as well and enjoyed what she thought she might never have.

Viper’s lips were like soft stone against Tigress’s, it was a little strange, but somehow their bodies knew what to do, and they were soon swirling forked tongue over furred one. Tigress’s paws moved to hold Viper’s face as they kissed, and Viper’s tail moved to do the same. Soon tail and paw were interwoven and they held together as they kissed, but soon both had to breathe, and they broke apart.

Breathing heavily they looked at each other, not knowing what to say, each other’s saliva marking their mouths.

“I…Ah…I” Tigress stammered.

“No Tigress, it was me. I should have told you sooner but I have been pining after you for quite some time. I’m sorry.” Viper said, trying to pull away from Tigress’s paw but Tigress stayed firm.

“No, it is I who should be sorry Viper. I’ve also been pining after you for quite some time, in fact, that’s why I’m up here” She gestured with her un-interlocked paw “I’ve been having explicit daydreams about you ever since I walked in on you pleasuring yourself in the wash house, and that’s why I’ve been so out of sorts lately. It’s not because of some random guy, but because of you, because of my feelings towards you, and what I want to do with you.” Tigress said blushing like mad, her cheeks hot at having to admit what she had been thinking of lately.

Viper was equally blushing, but now her face was devious. “So you saw me that day?” She asked smiling.

“Yes” Tigress answered, feeling her heart begin to race.

“And when you saw me did you pleasure yourself as well?” Viper asked, leaning close so that her breath ruffled Tigress’s fur.

“Yes” Tigress said, her heart now racing

“Hmm, do you want to know what I was thinking about when I was pleasuring myself?” Viper asked, now close to Tigress’s ear.

“Yes” Tigress said, almost pleading with the snake.

“I was thinking about you, and what it would be like to touch you,” Viper said as she slipped her tail around Tigress’s waist “how wet and warm your vagina would be,” now her tail started to dive into Tigress’s pants “how you would ask for more of my tongue,” she licked Tigress’s ear which caused Tigress to shiver “how you would twitch and spasm as I made you orgasm,” Viper’s tail started to pull down Tigress’s pants “and then how you would pleasure me,” Viper licked Tigress’s ear again “how you’d dig your tongue deep into me,” Viper’s tail had pulled down Tigress’s pants most of the way down, her white undergarments were wet where her vaginal lips met fabric “and your fingers, how’d they’d stretch my vagina entering me,” her tail started now on the silk jacket, undoing the front buttons “and how you would drink from me as I orgasmed,” her tail had now undone most of the buttons “and how sweet you would taste as I tasted you.” all the buttons of Tigress’s silk jacket were now undone.

The next few moments happened in liquid slowness as Viper removed Tigress’s garments, making sure her tail never touched the sensitive flesh that was under Tigress’s undergarments when she removed them from Tigress, all the while she ran her forked tongue up and down the sensitive ear of Tigress making her shiver in the warm autumn air.

Finally Tigress sat naked and wanting, Viper slightly coiled around her neck, both women heady with their feelings for each other and Viper’s tail now resting between Tigress’s legs, almost but not quite touching Tigress’s engorged labia and its coating of wetness.

“You’re beautiful Tigress” Viper said with lust in her voice, moving her lower body so as to show Tigress her wet and open cloaca. Tigress had to suppress the urge to move her paw and bring Viper’s tempting wetness to her mouth.

“And so are you.” Tigress said as she looked Viper in the eye.

 Then in a whisper she continued “Make love to me Viper.”

As soon as Tigress said it, Viper did what she had wanted to do for so long, slowly and methodically entering her tail into Tigress. Tigress inhaled as her lover started to enter her, the scaled texture of the tail so very different from her own paws, and she was feeling every scale as they slid into her.

Slowly Viper’s tail started to widen as more and more of her slid into Tigress, stretching the tiger in ways that had never happened to her before and making her inhale deeply as they started to make love. It was just as the very of tip Vipers tail hit the very back of Tigress’s vagina that Viper’s and Tigress’s clitorises touched and an electric jolt made both Kung Fu master’s shiver in combined delight.

“You are so warm and wet Tigress” Viper said as she felt the inner muscles of Tigress subtly pull and pulse around her tail.

“That is because of you, Viper” Tigress said as she exhaled, but before she could start speaking Viper moved her tail out of Tigress slightly, making sure to push up hard so that every scale could scrape against the engorged clitoris of the tiger. Smiling as Tigress gasped, Viper pushed her tail back in, making Tigress brace her paw against the Peach tree of heavenly wisdom as pleasure wracked her body, and then very much before Tigress could truly prepare herself, Viper started to rhythmically pull and push her tail in and out of Tigress. Every time making sure their clitorises touched and hit each other, slowly building speed, hearing Tigress’s breath hitch as her thrusts increased.

Then the scrape of claw in wood, as Tigress tried not to cry out as the object of her affection pleasured her. Her eyes were closed but Viper’s were not as she drunk in the sight of her tail pleasuring Tigress, the wetness of her vagina coating and mixing with Viper’s own fluids as it moved with her thrusts.

Tigress was breathing open mouthed now, her orgasm building as again and again her clitoris smashed against Viper’s own and the snake’s tail entered deep into Tigress. She then opened her eyes to see Viper watching herself pleasure Tigress, the snake’s mouth open wide, Tigress needed that mouth. So she took it, moving her paw to the back of Viper’s head and bringing their mouths together so they could sloppily make out as their love making hit its crescendo. And with one final thrust of Viper’s tail, which moved Viper’s cloaca actually into Tigress’s wet and warm entrance and pushed the tip of Viper’s tail against Tigress cervix, both women started to orgasm.

It was a long and slow orgasm, the result of years of pent up sexual tension and wanting, Tigress’s vaginal muscles grasping and massaging Viper’s tail as it contracted and spasmed, which prolonged Viper’s orgasm as her clitoris was pressed and pulled by the inside of Tigress, which in turn prolonged Tigress’s orgasm as Viper’s tail thrashed and twitched against her deepest and most sensitive areas. Above this unique exchange of both pleasure and fluids, Tigress and Viper continued to kiss sloppily as the prolonged orgasms wiped away any thoughts of shame or anxiety.

When, eventually, both pulled apart, they rested their foreheads against each other and breathed deep. Their shared orgasm had passed, but Viper was still deep inside Tigress and both were very sensitive to even the action of breathing, so they rested in a state of not quite love making, but also not much else, each breathing in the scent of their lover.

It was Tigress who talked first, “That was wonderful.”

“It was” Viper answered

“I only wish we had realized earlier” Tigress said, somewhat sadly, imagining what Viper and her had missed in the time it had taken for them to realize their attraction

“But surly that made this so much sweeter” Viper replied “the fact that it took so long and needed a random event of chance, it allowed our feelings to mature and deepen, making this one moment so strong. And now we get to fully enjoy it, I get to fully enjoy you and you me, we get to enjoy each other” she finished.

“Yes, we do, for now until forever” Tigress said as she pulled Viper’s chin and her mouth into another deep prolonged kiss.

And so Viper and Tigress finally allowed themselves their true feelings. Later, time would be allowed for talks and arguments and fun, but all that happened now was the intermingling of two very different tongues under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, its falling petals the only witness to new love.

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue the love in Tigress's room.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please post comments as I do love them

Chapter 2 of _'Under a peach tree'_

By Fyrefox666

Tigress sighed as she entered her room, the Spartan layout of it not so appealing now as she thought of what her and Viper had planned for tonight. It had been almost a week since they had made love under the Peach tree of heavenly wisdom, and since that night they hadn’t had a true moment alone once.

Sure there were short amounts of time that they had snuck away to kiss but before they could really start to deepen their kiss or take off Tigress’s cloths they would hear either one of the other five, or Po, or Shifu or a duck guard enter the same building as they had snuck away to and have to stop least they be noticed. It infuriated Tigress, but there wasn’t much they could do, they didn’t dare tell Po, or Shifu or the other five what was going on, they didn’t know what would happen.

For all they knew they might have to give up Kung Fu. Or leave the temple or any number of things. They had never heard of other Kung Fu masters falling in love, so they didn’t have any idea what would happen if their secret got out.

It hurt Tigress’s head and heart to think about, so she stopped and focused on more happy things like what was going to happen tonight. Tonight she and Viper would make love again, in Tigress’s room, and for longer than the last time. Tigress started to blush as she thought of all the things that she wanted to do, mostly of her want to taste Viper’s vagina and drink her feminine juices, and also her want of Viper to taste her feminine juices. Really for them both to be tasting each other at the same time, pleasuring one another at the same time, till both were on the edge of orgasm, then finally orgasming together, allowing each to drink deeply the pleasure and taste of each other, then again and again throughout the night, till each was exhausted with pleasure.

Tigress felt her genitals preparing themselves, the inside of her undergarments now moist with her longing for Viper, but that wouldn’t happen for another 4 hours or so.

They had agreed to wait till all the other Five and Po were asleep. At which point Viper would sneak into her room and the fun could begin, but until then Tigress was alone with her wantings which didn’t do much but make her wish that the time would pass sooner. So Tigress did the only really sensible thing to be done and started to meditate. However unlike before where she wanted the thoughts about Viper gone, now she embraced them and they, in turn, embraced her.

She thought off all she and Viper were going to be doing and it was wonderful, as her heartrate increased and her genitals continued to ready themselves, she also readied herself by discarding her garments, not touching herself lest she spoil Viper’s claim to her body, but soon it grew too much and she did start to touch herself, but unlike before this was not some shame riddled wanting of pleasure, this was merely preparation for later encounter.

Slowly she touched herself, spreading, entering and gasping all in a liquid slowness so as to not tire herself out, and making sure she never made herself orgasm. Time seemed to pass slowly as her fingers became damp with her excitement for Viper, but soon, at least to her mind, she heard the distinctive slide of Viper’s scales on hardwood and the almost inaudible movement of her door as Viper entered her room and closed the door behind her. She felt Viper watching her slowly pleasure herself, then she heard Viper approach and she almost stopped and opened her eyes.

But something stopped her, then Viper climbed up the arm that was bracing her upright and coiled around her shoulders so that the tip of her tail rested just over the centre of Tigress’s back paw.

Her mouth was near Tigress’s left ear where she whispered “Let’s finish this together” as her tail wound around the paw Tigress had been using, with the tip of her tail controlling the two fingers Tigress had been using, so that Viper now had control over them.

She continued as Tigress had been doing and although she started slow, she soon grew faster and faster. Tigress’s fingers and Viper’s tail were now pleasuring Tigress, though it was more Viper’s doing then Tigress’s and she loved it. Plus the texture of Viper’s tail brought back memories of that night under the Peach tree of heavenly wisdom, and Tigress felt the orgasm that she had been building and building during her meditation, start to make its presentence known and its zenith inevitable.

Tigress wanted to moan, beg, plead with Viper to go faster, harder, to use her body like her plaything but she knew that they needed to be quite lest they wake the guys and expose their love. So all she did was put her head back and breath, taking in great lungfuls of air to express without sound the depths of pleasure she was receiving and then she smelt it in the air, the smell of excited snake, the smell of her lover’s wanting, of Viper’s wanting for her. And that knowledge was what sent her over the edge, making her experience the biggest orgasm of her life, as she unbraced herself and brought the mouth of Viper to her mouth as her and Viper’s combined hand/tail pushed as hard as possible against her clitoris, letting the juices of Tigress’s pleasure drench her hand and Viper’s tail as their bodies fell backwards to the floor, kissing hard against each other’s mouths, tongues entwining as their combined hand/tail prolonged the orgasm that was going through Tigress.

It was at least a minute before Tigress’s vaginal muscles stopped spasming and the flashes of light behind her eyes stopped, and it was another two minutes before her hip thrusts subsided. And yet her and Viper’s mouths continued to be connected, and it wasn’t until a good three minutes had passed since Tigress’s orgasm that the tiger and viper mouth’s released each other from their oral confines to breathe heavy breaths on each other’s faces.

“That was amazing” Tigress said as she regained her breath, looking deep into Viper’s aquamarine eyes to see the intense wanting straining in Viper’s soul “but only one of us has been pleasured so far.”

“And I need to taste you!” Tigress said as she pulled Viper to her mouth and started to kiss her, before starting to trail downwards on the body of the snake with her mouth. Kissing and licking the smooth scales of her lover, keeping her ear pricked for any sound of encouragement so she could focus her efforts before feasting on the nectar of Viper’s core.

And she found several such spots, each on the white underbelly on her lover, where she licked and sucked, till the heady scents that where filling her head as well as her room increased in strength and potency, so that as she grew closer and closer to the reptilian vagina of her lover, her senses where immersed in the thick wanting of Viper, till all she could think of was the wanting wetness of her soon to be exhausted lover.

Then, finally she arrived at Viper’s cloaca and the wetness that was leaking from it. In the flickering candlelight she how open Viper was and the sheen of Viper’s heady nectar coating the area around the snake’s entrance. Tigress wasted no time going forward and claiming her first taste of Viper, digging her tongue in deep to taste all there was of her lover.

It was overwhelming, tasting like nothing she had ever had before, but something she couldn’t get enough of. She dug her tongue in deep, tasting each deep primal flavour the snake had in her, feeling the muscles of her lover envelop her own moving muscle with rampant want as she explore the genitals of her lover. Tigress then brought her tongue out from the heated flesh of Viper cloaca, lapping at the wetness around the opening and making sure to manipulate and move Viper’s clitoris so she could release a hiss of compressed pleasure from the snake.

Tigress loved that sound, so she pushed more, hearing more pleasured sounds from the snake as she manipulated the small protrusion of flesh before diving back into the snake with her tongue, tasting all there was, again, to the taste of her lover. She then brought her paw near, wanting to pleasure Viper more.

Removing her tongue from the dripping wetness that was the snake’s cloaca she went for Viper’s clitoris, sucking on it like a small cut, as Viper started to softly moan, then bringing fingers and mouth to bare, she slowly inserted one of her fingers into the flesh of her snake as she held that same snake’s clitoris between her sharp front teeth and began to slowly bite down and grind. And this is what made Viper finally release, her orgasm having been built up for far too long, she pulled Tigress against her heated flesh and came, long and hard, feeling the tension and lust that had been building finally dissipate fully onto the waiting tongue of her lover.

It lasted at least 3 minutes as Tigress made sure that Viper orgasmed again and again with her teeth grinding the snake’s clitoris and fingers stretching Viper’s inner flesh, so as to repay for the earlier deeds.

And after Viper stopped in her pleasure, with her and Tigress’s wants sated, they lay together, basking in the glow of each other and their wondrous love making, occasionally moving to lightly pleasure the other or indulge in another deep and loving kiss as they simply enjoyed the company and physical closeness of the other, taking the comfort they were usually denied from the long night.

Then, just as the moon in the sky moved to just after midnight, Tigress got up from the floor, Viper wrapped around her neck and went to her bed, laying down on the soft flax and hard pillow. And so wants sated, both masters drifted off to sleep, bodies holding on to one another as they dreamt dreamless dreams and held one another.


End file.
